Loves Chokehold
by Vailyas
Summary: "Take a chance" - A typical love-hate relationship story involving Ichigo and Grimmjow.
1. All the right things

Loves Choke Hold

**AN:** Hello guys! I know it's been forever, and I haven't updated it practically a year, but honestly I have no excuse. I'm re-uploading this chapter because I had realized some major errors in not just the story, but the plot itself. I haven't made too many drastic changes with the chapter, but I have with the summary and the plot. Hopefully it is better than the first attempt in some way. xD

**WARNING: This is a yaoi fanfiction, if you don't like this sort of thing, then you best see your way out. **

**Disclaimer: It's called a fanfiction for a reason.**

Chapter 1

"Hey Ichigo, did you hear about the new foreign exchange student?"

The classroom was echoing with squeals of excitement from both its male and female inhabitants. Ichigo sat in the back of the classroom next to the window, his head held in his left hand lazily.

"They say the student's coming in from Germany." Keigo said, his eyes slanted at Ichigo presumptuously.

It hadn't been the first time.

Ichigo turned his head to give Keigo a scowl. Keigo was unfazed.

"So what?" Ichigo sighed, obviously annoyed.

"What do you mean, "so what?" German girls are supposed to be really hot! I mean, look at Nel!" Nelliel**, **who sat in the first chair of row C, was already looking in their direction and waved with apparent excitement. To be honest, it looked exhausting. She was definitely not lacking in her physical appearance.

"One of these days, I just might sick Chad on you."

"Don't give me that man, you and I both know she practically eye rapes you every chance she gets, you lucky bastard, and don't you fuckin' deny it!" Keigo spat, pointing an accusing finger in his direction. Ichigo rolled his eyes and yawned. He had spent last night finishing some last minute homework he had forgotten about from Wednesday. By the time his alarm woke him up for school, he had only gotten two hours of sleep in. He was not ready for Keigo's bullshit.

"So you think it's a girl?"

"I personally don't give a shit. Keigo, I really don't, and, in fact, I think that as of right now I couldn't care any less, man. Don't you have a girl to stalk or somthin'?" Keigo stuck his tongue out childishly, but went back to his desk all the same.

"Settle down class!" The teacher entered the classroom, leaving the door wide open

"As you may know, we have a new student here with us today." Her voice pierced through the whispers of the students.

"His name is Grimmjow, and he's a foreign exchange student from Germany. I know you will all do your best to make Grimmjow feel welcome."

The guys of the class face-planted into their desks in despair, while the girls squirmed in their seats with impatience.

I put a hand over my eyes tiredly.

Despite myself, I removed my hand to take a peek at the new student.

He wasn't at all what I had expected.

He was very tall for a teenager, perhaps four inches taller than myself. He had very broad shoulders and electric blue hair slightly longer than my own. He was as intimidating as a guy could get; with cruel eyes, a killer intent, and a cloud of testosterone that I could feel even from the back of the room. He looked somewhat threatened from the way he stood; almost like he was about to jump out and tackle someone at any given moment. He had no blemishes on his face, and a tan that looked almost glazed, complimenting his appearance in all the right ways. His eyes were piercing, and coincidentally, my favorite shade of blue, which made it even more difficult to look away from him.

He was intoxicating.

It didn't take me long to realize he was glaring at me; his hands were clenched into fists, and it took very little time to realize that I was staring back just as intently. I looked away, quickly turning my head towards the window.

Creepy.

"Grimmjow, why don't you sit behind Mr. Kurosaki in the very back, by the window?" The teacher said, oblivious to the situation.

Fan-fucking-tastic. Thanks. I immediately went from tired to just damn irritated.

Two minutes into class and I could practically feel him burning holes into me, and I resisted the urge to turn around to tell him to quit it. Did this guy have some kind of problem with me?

*~*~*~*~X~*~*~*~*

I never pegged myself as a queer, but there was something that was really attractive about this kid.

Maybe it's the hair. It's all orange n'shit. From the looks of it, it's pretty natural; his eyebrows are the same color. Everyone else in this boring classroom was sporting darker colors.

When I first looked at him, he had his hand covering his face, obstructing my view of him, but, once he removed it, the first thing I noticed were his eyes. For a moment, I thought they were yellow, but after giving him a harder look, they were definitely a shade of brown. In fact, they kinda made me think of honey and Nutella on toast. He was thin, but muscle was visible through his shirt that hugged him perfectly. It was too soon to tell the state of his ass, but, from the way his upper-thighs were stretching the fabric of his jeans, I had a pretty good guess. My eyes made their way back up to his face, and I noticed his nose was lightly dusted with freckles, but they didn't cover his whole face. It was cute.

Well, fuck me if I have a soft spot for freckles.

He looked very... sexy? The lighting in the room didn't help, or the fact that he had a window seat.

The bastard was drinking up the sun like it was dumped on him from buckets.

I noticed that we were looking at each other the very moment he looked away from me, yet I couldn't bring myself to look away from him.

I strolled to the back of the classroom and sat behind 'Kurosaki'.

I was expecting him to give me at least a side glance, but he was set on ignoring me. In fact, now that I think about it, he looked like he was annoyed, but I guess that's what made him attractive.

I've just walked in the class, and I've already found some fresh meat.

Lucky me.

*~*~*~*~X~*~*~*~*

As soon as the bell rang, I raced out the door, dodging all the questions and snickers on the way out.

**"Ichigo, do you know that guy? He looked like he wanted to eat you!"**

**"-More like beat him to a pulp!"**

**"Why were you guys looking at each other like that?"**

**"Ichigo, why didn't you tell me you played on both sides of the fence bro?"**

'Like I give a shit what you assholes think.' I thought quietly to myself. I raced up flights of stairs to the top of the school building.

I went to the railing of the edge and leaned over.

I felt like I was going to be sick.

I took out my inhaler and breathed in a few times.

Yeah, I'm in high school, and still have my inhaler.

I laid down with my back to the concrete, looking up at the blue sky, dusted with big, fluffy clouds. The wind was just right today; you could hear it blowing through the trees.

It was just enough for me to fall asleep.

*~*~*~*~X~*~*~*~*

Ichigo burst out of the class before I could say a word. I ran after him, and watched him run flights of stairs effortlessly to the very top of the school. The kid was fast.

I ain't no Sherlock Holmes, but I was pretty sure where he was going. I walked up the stairs slowly. He didn't know I was following him, so there was no need to run. By the time I had gotten to the top, the kid was face up on the floor, obviously sleeping.

Perfect.

*~*~*~*~X~*~*~*~*

I'm not particularly used to being woken up by a kiss.

There was no doubt some one's lips and tongue were in my mouth. It was surprisingly warm and soft. The invader was very gentle. It felt… nice…

I mentally kicked myself for even thinking that in this situation. My eyes flew open to a pair of soul shattering ice blue eyes.

It was the foreign guy.

He was hunched over me on his elbows and knees. He broke the kiss and smiled. Neither of us blinked.

"_Hast du Angst?"_

I sat there for a good three seconds before shoving him onto his ass, and punching him square in the jaw.

I scrambled up to my feet and backed away, rubbing furiously at my mouth. The foreign kid sat on the floor for a few moments, before standing up holding his cheek.

"Shit kid, you really pack a punch..."

Is that **seriously** the first thing this bastard says to me?

"What the hell?!" I screamed incredulously. "So you can speak Japanese too, huh? Well listen here, you bastard! Don't you ever touch me again, or I swear you'll have bruises where the sun don't shine!"

He gave a wolfish grin before rolling his eyes

"It's a greeting in America. Don't get your panties in a twist!"

"America?! I thought you were from Germany!"

"I came from Germany to here, but that doesn't mean I'm not American."

"Well, take my advice and don't ever 'greet' someone in Japan like that, EVER."

"I take it you don't like me."

"Don't like you? I don't even know you and you're shoving your tongue down my throat, you asshole!"

"Oh shut the fuck up', you can't say you didn't like it."

"I didn't fuckin' like it!"

"Come on, don't be like that…"

"Be like what; A rightfully angered victim of molestation?"

"Like a pissed off girl..."

"I AM NOT A GIRL!"

"Well, you're very feminine for a guy that's not a girl."

"No, I am NOT. I'm very manly!"

"You're very feminine"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are"

"No, I'm not"

"YES, you ARE"

"I'm not!"

**"Are!"**

**"Not!"**

**"Are!"**

"**Not!****"**

"You're blushing."

...

"I-i'm just sunburnt..!

"Right… sunburnt."

"You bastard!" That was the last straw. "I show you how damn manly I am…"

It was an all-out fist fight.

*~*~*~*~X~*~*~*~*

The Principal had to break us up fighting, and we both got suspended for 3 days. In better circumstances, we wouldn't have gotten suspended(seeing as I _am_ a straight A student), but that was my second fight that week and Grimmjow was a new student and needed to be taught that fights were 'intolerable' on school grounds.

I have never been so pissed off at someone like that in my life; I came home with a bloody nose and plenty of bruises to remember the occasion. I couldn't even turn in my homework I stayed up all night trying to finish!

This was complete and utter bullshit.

_**LINE**_

**AN:** Please let me know what you thought about it, if there were any gaps in the story or anything missing. I hoped the readers enjoyed the chapter :)


	2. Godfuckingdamnit

Loves Choke Hold

**AN:** I'm re-uploading this chapter because I had realized some major errors in not just the story, but the plot itself. Hopefully it is better than the first attempt in some way. xD

**WARNING: This is a yaoi fanfiction, if you don't like this sort of thing, then you best see your way out. **

**Disclaimer: It's called a fanfiction for a reason.**

Chapter 2

"Shinji, why am I here?" I said, in the most childish voice I could muster.

"Is that rhetorical?" He said, unfazed by my whining. Shinji and I had met each other in the first year of high school. The first thing he had ever said to me was **"DUDE,**** Fuckin' awesome hair!****"** Everyone at the time was scared to talk to me because I was in a lot of fights and had less than ordinary colored hair. He was one of my first friends in high school.

"Forget I said anything." I responded a little sad that attempt 27 to get under Shinji's skin had failed.

Shinji was rummaging through the clothes of the small store, picking out all the tight shirts and wife beaters he could get his hands on. I'm sure that wasn't his intention, but anyone would have to notice that about 80% of the stuff pretty much only he would wear.

"How about this one?" Shinji asked, holding up an ice blue t-shirt with short sleeves. Just glancing at the color of the shirt made me think about that bastard's face. It had been less than a week since the incident, and he had been harassing me every chance he gets; poking at me in the halls, kicking my seat during class, following me into the bathroom, I mean, seriously, I could have sued him by now!

I guess I shouldn't be pissed off about the fight, I mean, I get a good bruise every other day… But the bastard kissed me while I was asleep, accused me of being girly, then got me suspended. Who wouldn't hold a grudge?

"Earth to Ichi!"

I looked up to see Shinji waving the offending t-shirt at my face, annoyed.

"What the hell, man? You want my help with your shopping or not?" Shinji said, an eyebrow rose, daring me to say anything other than yes.

"Yes of course Shin, but -"

"Then shut up and buckle down, because I refuse to let my best friend wear shit clothes if I can't do something about it."

"Hey! My choice of clothing isn't that bad!"

"You own purple pants and a green belt Ichi..."

"Hey, I happen to like purple, and what's wrong with my green belt!" I happen to like that green belt.

"Ichi, I know you never learned how to shop as a kid... but you have the worst sense of style ever..." Aggravated, I walked to the back of the store, only to see Starkk smoking a cigarette out the door.

"Hey Starkk, how you been?" Starkk looked up at me from his cigarette, he looked annoyed at first, but once he got a good look at me his face softened up.

"Hey boy, I've been alright. What about you?" He smiled, taking a drag and letting it blow out the door.

"Yeah, been pretty good…" I politely smiled back.

"You sure? 'Cause you got a nice big bruise on your upper eye." I reached up and brushed my fingers against the aching spot on my face, remembering how I got that bruise in the first place. I turned and looked out the door trying to focus on something else, but instead saw a certain tall man with electric blue hair.

"Damn it! I'm so angry. I'm seeing his damn face everywhere!" I said in exasperation.

I looked away, and quickly realized that was not an illusion.

It was a person; it was him.

I turned back to the brilliant color again and to my surprise saw Grimm... -whatever that last part it, bent over at a cardboard box at an edge of the lot on the side of the coffee shop He was wearing a yellow t-shirt with big blue slanted letters that said 'SAY ANYTHING'.

"There something wrong Ichi? You look like you've seen a dead man walking." I looked back down at Starkk, and opened my mouth to reply but nothing came out.

My eyes darted to where Grimm-…something was standing, just in time to see him dip his hands into the small box and pull out something I wasn't entirely expecting.

A kitten.

Shit.

He pulled out a baby kitten…

How do you stay mad at a man who pulls kittens from boxes? Grimm-whatshisface took his index finger and gently rubbed under the kitten's neck and behind its ears, looking at it with a soft scowl on his face. My face exploded in red; it just wasn't fair.

Godfuckingdamnit.

Starkk was having an investigation of his own, trying to figure out what I was looking at.

"Oh... you know that kid, Ichigo?" He asked slightly slurred. I looked down at him and this time managed to find my words.

"Y-yeah… he goes to my school."

Starkk looked at me and back at Grimm-whatever. "Huh… Well, he comes around that spot, always picking up that kitten. I think he wants to take it home, but I never seen him leave with it."

I move in a little closer to get a better look.

In my head I am a ninja, sneaking up behind him to get a closer look on the enemy; but in reality I am a clumsy idiot trying to sneak up on a guy who had molested me in my sleep not even a week ago.

Grimm-whateverhisnameis turned and looked at me, his face turning from a soft scowl to a murderous grin.

One look was enough for me to panic. I curtly told Starkk goodbye. I rushed through the small areas between clothing wracks, trying to make my way to the door, and just before I made it out.

"Ichi, where are ya headed?" Shinji yelled at me. I turned to look at Shinji, and had expected to see a Grimm-godwhatstheotherpart, but there was just Shinji. My body finally relaxed. Why was I stupid enough to think that we would follow me?

I backed up some, thinking I would back into a door. But instead, I backed up into something softer. I slowly look up and to my horror I saw exactly what I hoped it wasn't.

"Miss me, gorgeous?"

_**LINE**_

**AN:** Please let me know what you thought about it, if there were any gaps in the story or anything missing. I hoped the readers enjoyed the chapter :)


End file.
